


the fire within our hearts

by Patricia_Sage



Series: Dragon Dads [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Developing Relationship, Diplomacy, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Dad Zuko (Avatar), Dragons, Fire Lord Zuko (Avatar), First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Pining, Pre-Relationship, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Sage/pseuds/Patricia_Sage
Summary: Zuko grasps the golden egg in his large, gentle hands. Sokka can barely hear him when he says, reverently, “Thank you.” The Chief doesn’t smile, but his expression warms like a dark stone in the sun. He bows once more before turning and leaving the throne room. Zuko stares at the gift in his hands with a soft, unreadable expression. Sokka’s heart flutters in his chest.or[The Sun Warriors give Zuko a golden egg for his 20th birthday. He's obsessed with it.][Meanwhile, Sokka gets up the nerve to express his feelings.]
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Dragon Dads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841899
Comments: 51
Kudos: 1813





	the fire within our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> You know how there's a trope of the elementary school "horse girl"? I was a "dragon girl" - anyone else relate? Anyway, I had an absolute blast writing this story. Do yourself a favour and look up the amazing fanart people have done of Zuko & Druk.

“Oh, hi!” Aang says when the Sun Warrior Chief enters the throne room. It’s a bit of a strange reaction to the appearance of a leader of an ancient civilization thought to have died out long ago. Sokka has known Aang for long enough to not be surprised, though.

Zuko doesn’t look unfamiliar with the Sun Warrior Chief, either. He bows formally to him from his position on the throne.

“Happy twentieth birthday, Fire Lord Zuko,” the chief says, returning the bow.

“Thank you. I am honoured by your presence, Chief of the Sun Warriors.”

The man is wearing a flowing headdress the colours of fire. His expression is stony beneath the red paint on his face. “Your leadership has brought the Fire Nation from destructive tyranny back to the true power of life and responsibility. It is because of you, Fire Lord, that our civilization has risen out of the shadows. We have come here today to present you with a gift.”

From a leather bag on his shoulder the Chief produces a large, oblong object that glitters in the torchlight. Sokka hears Aang gasp from beside him and turns to see the Avatar sharing a peculiar look with Zuko. Sokka remembers them talking about the Sun Warriors after their firebending spiritual journey years ago, but the two of them (both terrible liars) always hid a few details about it.

The gift looks like…an egg?

Zuko surprises his advisors by standing up from his throne. The Fire Lord’s gifts are always handled by his bodyguard to ensure there are no threats. Suki looks uncertain if she’s supposed to stop Zuko in his approach. In the end, no one does anything except watch the young Fire Lord descend the steps toward the Sun Warrior Chief.

Zuko grasps the golden egg in his large, gentle hands. Sokka can barely hear him when he says, reverently, “Thank you.” The Chief doesn’t smile, but his expression warms like a dark stone in the sun. He bows once more before turning and leaving the throne room. Zuko stares at the gift in his hands with a soft, unreadable expression. Sokka’s heart flutters in his chest.

*** *** ***

The egg is displayed in the throne room on a podium. Zuko sits on the throne only for ceremonies, regularly attending meetings at the table with everyone else. When they travel to Caldera, Avatar Aang sits on the Fire Lord’s right and Ambassador Sokka to the Fire Lord’s left. Weeks after his birthday celebration, Zuko keeps looking over and, for a brief moment, Sokka thinks Zuko is looking at him. However, it’s the egg that constantly grasps the Fire Lord’s attention. Sokka feels a faint pang of disappointment, but mostly he thinks it’s cute.

Being the youngest crowned Fire Lord to date, Zuko is always the epitome of professionalism. This makes him stiff at parties, but it also makes it impossible for anyone to doubt his leadership. Sometimes, Sokka thinks about who they were when they were sixteen and saving the world. Zuko is still awkward and proud and sweet, but he’s grown considerably in the past four years. He holds strong to his values and he’s not afraid to stand for what’s right. He’s also calmer than he was when he was a kid, not as volatile or defensive.

But he needs to relax more. Every time Sokka visits, he makes it his personal mission to draw Fire Lord Zuko out of his professional shell. He plays drinking games with him in his private chambers, makes him dance on the gazebo in the gardens. Sokka is here to ensure the Southern Water Tribe’s voice is heard in political discussions, but an equally high priority is trying to make Zuko laugh at least five times a day.

He catches Zuko’s eye as the firebender glances over at the egg once more. Sokka gives him an inquisitive look, eyebrows raised. Zuko blushes a bit and returns his focus to the meeting.

*** *** ***

A few days later, Sokka is a little drunk and very determined. He’s going to do it. He’s going to tell Zuko how he feels.

Every time he sees Zuko’s smile, Sokka’s heart feels like it’s fighting against the cage of his ribs. Every time Zuko makes a joke, Sokka laughs way too loudly. Every time Zuko places a warm hand on his shoulder, Sokka feels heat creeping up all the way to his beard. He looks forward to the Caldera meetings every few months because they get to spend a full week together. 

Sokka knows what love feels like. He felt it, young and fleeting, with Princess Yue. He felt it, sudden and strong, with Suki. It hurts to see her so frequently since she’s the Fire Lord’s bodyguard. But now that his heart has healed, he’s recognized the feeling of love once more…for his best friend.

Aang thinks Zuko feels the same way. Sokka hopes that he isn’t setting himself up for an awkward and crushing rejection.

Sokka knocks on the door to Fire Lord’s bedchambers. “Zuko?” No answer. There is one guard placed outside, but she doesn’t move to stop him as he opens the door. Zuko’s bedchambers are full of books. His desk is overrun with paperwork. Sokka puts a gold figurine on top of a stack of papers before anything gets blown away in the wind. As he does this, he notices that Zuko’s been drawing on his notes. Sketched in the corner of many papers is a long dragon with its tail curling around the margins. Sokka smiles.

The next place he looks is the palace gardens. In his spare time, Zuko can often be found sitting by the pond, feeding the turtle ducks, or meditating. He’s not there.

Sokka wanders through the Royal Palace until he finds Zuko in the throne room. The Fire Lord is leaning against the podium, his chin propped up on his hands. He’s staring at the egg, his nose nearly touching it.

“Hey, Zuko.”

Zuko startles, looking panicked for a second before relaxing. “Sokka. Hi.”

Sokka loses himself in his golden eyes…and he loses his nerve. “Man, you really love this egg. It’s making me feel bad about my birthday gift.”

“No, I loved your gift!” Zuko replies seriously. Sokka had given him a hand-carved turtle duck made from wood he had found in the Royal Gardens. The look on Zuko’s face had been so earnest that Sokka felt like he stopped breathing.

“Good.” Sokka can’t stop his smile from spreading. Zuko’s lips twitch in response, his eyes soft and warm.

“What’s up? Do you need me?”

 _Yes, I need you._ “I just wanted to ask if you want to go for a walk.”

“Sure.”

Sokka feels as if his heart is in his throat and he can’t speak around it. The firefly moths are hovering in the dusk, illuminating Zuko’s long, dark hair. Sokka’s admonishing himself for not being brave enough when suddenly Zuko’s calloused fingers are brushing up against his. Sokka’s hand opens like a blooming flower, allowing his friend to softly press their palms together. Sokka laces their fingers, but doesn’t put any pressure, letting his fingertips gently settle on Zuko’s knuckles. His hands are warm like the element he commands.

They don’t look at each other, keeping their gazes focused on the fragile flowers and glittering water of the gardens, but neither man can hold back a smile. They hold hands until they part an hour later, wishing each other a soft goodnight.

*** *** ***

Most of the next day is taken up by a meeting with the Earth King. It’s business as usual until a sharp sound echoes in the throne room.

Everyone pauses for a second, confused. The Earth King shrugs and continues to speak but is rudely interrupted by the Fire Lord.

“Shh!” Zuko stands up from his chair, almost frantic, his palms flat against the table. He’s staring at the egg, a blinding hope in his eyes. Sokka turns to look as well, a little skeptical.

A crack has appeared on the golden egg’s shell. Another sharp sound and it spreads like a spider beetle web. A startled laugh escapes Zuko’s chest. “I knew it! I _knew_ it!” Sokka has never seen him look like this, utterly delighted and with little regard for the political powers in his presence. Zuko always has a mask of professionalism, acting at least ten years older than his age. But in this moment, it’s like he’s ten years younger. Sokka’s heart expands.

The eight of them gather around the podium in curiousity, but Zuko pushes them back. “Give it some space!” Everyone watches in amazement as a tiny, red snout breaks through the gold shell. Beside him, Sokka feels Zuko gasp and hold his breath. The little nose lets out a snort of smoke. Zuko’s almost shaking in excitement. He reaches out and claims Sokka’s hand in a crushing grip.

When leathery, red wings expand, they break apart the rest of the shell, revealing a baby dragon about the size of a chicken pig. Zuko releases another strangled shout of delight while everyone else is stunned into silence. Sokka’s not sure which is more amazing to watch – the rebirth of a previously extinct species or Fire Lord Zuko’s radiating happiness.

The dragon’s scales are deep red, similar to the colour of rich wine. Its golden eyes are warm and inquisitive as it looks around at the people, shaking pieces of shell from its tail. It has feathery yellow spikes on its back and sharp talons. Sokka feels an instinctive pang of fear deep within his chest at the sight of its sharp teeth, but Zuko is looking at the dragon like it’s a precious kitten mouse.

The dragon sneezes and a tiny burst of flame is released from its mouth. Everyone takes a step back in alarm except for Fire Lord Zuko, who moves forward, laughing. He slips his hand out of Sokka’s and approaches the creature. “Hey,” he says softly, reaching out. For a second, Sokka is thankful he got to hold that hand one last time because surely it was about to be bitten.

To everyone’s amazement, the dragon nuzzles into Zuko’s warm palm. Zuko turns to Sokka and Aang with a smile brighter than Agni’s rays and Sokka can’t help but smile back. The meeting with the Earth King is rescheduled.

*** *** ***

Zuko names him Druk.

Sokka would be jealous of the amount of attention the dragon is getting from the Fire Lord, but it’s hard to feel anything except fondness while watching them. Druk is constantly perched on Zuko’s shoulder or sometimes on top of his head, even during meals or official meetings. Zuko is teaching him little tricks, and Aang joins them to practice the Dancing Dragon every so often, Druk flying around them in perfect sync. 

Druk is just a baby, playful and clumsy. Sokka loves the little guy because of how relaxed and happy he makes Zuko. They take Druk with them on picnics and toss pieces of meat high in the air for him to swoop and snatch up. Zuko laughs way more often with the dragon around, even though his robes are constantly getting singed.

It’s one of Sokka’s last nights before he returns to the Water Tribe and Zuko is showing him how he taught Druk a move called “the boomerang.” This time, Sokka doesn’t lose his nerve. He lets the warm feelings take over his body and move him forward until he’s pressing his lips to Zuko’s unscarred cheek.

Zuko freezes for a second, then turns his face until their noses brush. His golden eyes burn when they meet Sokka’s and then he closes the distance between them. One hand rests on the back of Sokka’s neck and the other on his waist. Sokka pulls back a little, running his fingers through the ends of Zuko’s long hair.

Zuko looks stunned. “Really?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Sokka says. When he kisses him again, he can’t help but lift Zuko and spin them in a small circle. They kiss on the gazebo, drinking in the moment, and Sokka thinks Zuko must be able to feel his heartbeat through their shirts.

They’re interrupted by Druk landing on Sokka’s head. The Water Tribe ambassador lets out a yelp and stumbles back a step. His arms hover near his shoulders, uncertain whether he should reach for the dragon or not.

Zuko doesn’t stop laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> omg imagine Druk flying around the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh would love him.
> 
> I really appreciate any and all feedback on my writing - please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
